1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging item. One example relates to a packaging item for a cosmetic product, and to a method for using the packaging item.
In the present application, the term “cosmetic product” means a product as defined in Council Directive 93/35/CEE dated Jun. 14, 1993.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a packaging item for a cosmetic product comprises a receptacle having an opening for distribution of a cosmetic product. The width of such an opening depends in particular on the characteristics of the cosmetic product. In the case in which the cosmetic product is in the form of a mousse, for example, the opening of the receptacle via which the receptacle is filled is relatively wide so that the structure of the mousse is not modified on filling. Such a receptacle is generally wider than it height.
French patent application FR 07/57116 describes equipping a wide opening receptacle with a plurality of wiping means, each wiping means defining an orifice through which an applicator can pass to remove a quantity of product from the receptacle. The wiping means are supported on a plate which is fixedly mounted on the receptacle and which closes the opening of the receptacle. That plate comprises a large number of wiping means distributed in a manner which allows the cosmetic product to be removed from any point of the receptacle using the applicator. The consumer using the receptacle has to select a wiping means via which the product can be removed, then pass the applicator through that means.
However, it has been observed that consumers may be confused by the large number of wiping means on the plate and do not know which one to use. It can be difficult or even impossible to see, through the orifices for passage of the wiping means, the regions in the receptacle where sufficient product remains. Further, for cost and simplicity reasons, the plate and the wiping means are formed from a single piece. However, the plate is preferably relatively rigid and the wiping means are preferably more flexible, which complicates the choice of the material for the part. It would be possible to produce that part from two materials, but this would result in a part which was more complex and more expensive to produce.
JP-A-2005080730 describes a receptacle comprising a body on which a wiping means comprising a multitude of holes through which the teeth of an applicator can pass is movably mounted in rotation. The wiping means is driven in rotation by means of the applicator. Displacement of the applicator in the receptacle causes deposition of the product contained in the receptacle onto its teeth. However, all of the teeth of the applicator are engaged simultaneously in the holes of the wiping means to remove product from several different regions in the receptacle. These holes are distributed over the whole extent of the opening of the receptacle, which thus results in removal of product from all of the zones of the receptacle. Thus, when using that device it is difficult or impossible to select a particular and unique zone for removing product from the receptacle.
Further, JP-A-09094115 describes a receptacle comprising means for adjusting the quantity of product removed with an applicator, the adjustment means comprising a means which is movable in rotation and comprising several orifices with different diameters through which the applicator can pass. However, the applicator normally removes product from the receptacle from the same zone. Thus, with that device it is not typical to remove product from different zones of the receptacle.